


The Griffin Encounter.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Percy Jackson is about to Rescue His Mother From
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Mother - Relationship, Son - Relationship





	The Griffin Encounter.

It was on a clear sunny day, until a Griffin was flying in the air, it was headed for Camp Half blood, Meanwhile there was excitement at the camp, it was visiting day, and everyone was excited meeting their mortal parents, Percy was excited, he was going to see his mother, He hadn't seen her in years since he came to the camp, another hour later The other Demi God Children were talking to their Parents, Percy saw Annabeth talking to her Mortal Dad, until He saw His Mother Sally Jackson, He was about to talk to her, when all of a sudden a scream was heard from out of no-where. 

"Watch Out!!!", a voice said. 

Until Everyone started screaming and Running, as The Griffin was flying down from the sky, Percy saw his mother Sally Jackson screaming and running. 

"MOM!!!!", Percy shouted as he started rushing to her rescue. 

But He was too Late The Griffin Grabbed her with it's claws and flew off with her so fast no-one could see, Until everything was back to normal, Mr. Brunner the Centaur had send the Mortal Parents home, While Percy was stunned at what he had just seen,

He went to Mr. Brunner to find out what that flying creature was. 

"What was that Thing?", Percy asked. 

"It was a Griffin", Mr. Brunner answered. 

"Where did it come from, where is it taken my mom?", Percy asked. 

"I don't know, but don't worry, She'll be all right", Mr. Brunner answered.


End file.
